Blood Magic
|ItemSize = 6x4 units |Date Added = 30 October, 2016 |Creator = josephs_stuff elementninja645 |Date Removed = 4 November, 2016 |Reason For Removal = End of 2016 Spooky Update |Reborn Proof = Yes |Sacrifice Proof? = Yes |Old Tier = Reborn |Old Source = Doing Rebirth during the 2016 Spooky Update. |Effects = Normally processes ores at 20x their value. Processes every 100th ore by 300x its value. |PPperOre = ? |BuyValue = Can't Buy |SellValue = Can't Sell |Original Submission Name = Blood Moon's Resurrection |Original Submission Tier = Exotic/Collectible |Original Description = ahahahaha get out dont look at this, its hideous, and it dabs. pls leaaave |Merchant Status = Unavailable |Merchant Event of Appearance = 2016 Spooky Update |notes = For every 100th ore Blood Magic processes, the following events occur simultaneously: *The mage on the furnace dabs *The 100th ore is processed at 300x its value while the game plays a loud bass. *Five ore duplicates pop out of the mage's staff (not teleported like Heavenly Wisp). These ores are also processed at x300.}} "The mischievous blood mage likes to have a little fun... 2016 Halloween Event exclusive item." Overview The Blood Magic is an Exotic-tier furnace that was released on October 30th 2016. It normally processes ores at x20, which makes it weaker than several other furnaces. A counter from 0-100 is displayed on the bigger of the two islands. As the counter goes up, this counter's visibiliy goes up. The 100th ore is processed at x300, and the witch does a quick "dab" animation whilst copying and shooting out copies of the ore, which can be processed at x300 as well. Trivia * Although it only processes the 100th ore with powerful effects, this can be manipulated by using remote mines before the furnace. For example, clicking a Dragonglass Mine 33 times (three ores per click) will give the furnace 99 charges, waiting for the 100th ore. * The Blood Magic is the 7th item in Miner's Haven to have an animation on the item itself (where the Mage dabs after the furnace processes 100 ores). The red containers also turn white for the time being. The first two being Ore Scanner and Ore Pulsar. * The animation the wizard does is intentionally based off of the popular 2016 dance move "Hit the Dab" where a person would essentially recreate a sneezing position. * The Blood Magic is the first Reborn item to be intentionally limited time. The first reborn item to be limited time at all was Sword God Shrine which was a weapon giver. Berezaa didn't have any intention of removing weapons until he did so in March. * When Berezaa was first testing out Blood Magic, he forgot to replace a troll thumbnail he created on a developer stream with the current thumbnail. * This furnace is similar to the Ore Tixicator, as they both spawn ores at set ore count intervals. * The original planned name of this item was "Witch's Brew", until berezaa changed the name to "Blood Magic" during a development stream. * Berezaa said Blood Magic would be equally rare for all lives. This was somewhat true, however, because high life players have more reborn items to get, this was harder to get. * If you listen carefully, it plays a distorted version of Claptrap, from Borderlands. * Ores that have been duplicated can be duplicated with this furnace again if 99 ores are processed before the ore goes in. * This was the first Reborn item that has changed it's tier into an Exotic. * When ores are shot out of this item, they are flung extremely far, so it is recommended to place walls around this item to protect ore. * This item was not available in boxes during Exotic Day, along with the Submitter Trophy and Golden Clover Blaster. * All of the terrain on this item is CanCollide off, meaning ores and people will go right through the terrain. Category:Furnace Category:Halloween Event 2016 Category:Exotic Category:Currently unobtainable Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Animated Category:Multiplier-Changing Furnaces Category:Medium Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Rebirth Category:Reborn Category:Halloween